Description of the Related Art
A flash memory that stores data by accumulating a charge in a charge accumulation layer, is known. Such a flash memory is connected by a variety of systems such as NAND type or NOR type, and configures a semiconductor memory device. In recent years, a semiconductor memory device in which memory cells are disposed three-dimensionally (three-dimensional type semiconductor memory device) has been proposed to raise integration level.